fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.37
This episode of Fandemonium is being written by (creator of the YoshiEgg (series) and the Archipeligo (series)) and . It contains slight language and violence. You have been warned... LAST TIME ON FANDEMONIUM... Dramatic violence took place and the producers promoted ML. (Oddly enough...) Later... ML: Well, everybody, not to brag, but I got promoted!!! (Dances around) Steel: (B**chslaps ML) Get ahold of yourself, man... ML: Yeah. I'm OK. Clyde: I'm not... Henry: Me neither... Bloop: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm just fine! Apparently, the memory-wipe thing was just temporary, so YoshiEgg got his memory back and now he's all mutey again! YE: (Smiles) Yup!! Clyde: (Whispering to Henry) I think we should stick together for these next few challenges. We witnessed some bloody crazy stuff back there... Henry: (Whispering to Clyde) I'm with ya' all the way. I've had military experience before, and this'll be the best way... ML: And now that all this dramatic violence is over, we can get back to the REAL show! Your challenge today is... Steel: ...To find the golden duck!! All Challengers: Golden Duck?! Steel: Yes! The golden duck! Because the producers gave ML his big promotion, we've gotten this HUGE budget, giving us the ability to buy really expensive and material things! ML: Now, the duck is hidden in the Fandemo Woods. You have to go through the woods and find each hint, which is on a piece of paper. You have to find as many hints as you can so that you can find the duck more easily. Steel: You'll get to pick your own teams of two, this time. So, choose up! Clyde: You and me, Henry. Henry: Yeah. Pashie: Pesh, I choose you!! Pesh: Pika, Pikapesh! Pashie: ...What...? Pesh: You didn't get the Pokemon reference, there? Pashie: (Shakes head) Pesh: Nevermind... Tulip: Let's team up, YE! YE: (Gives a happy "Yup!") Heart: Let's get together, baby... PKB: O-OK... Bloop: Vulcan, wanna' team up? Vulcan: (Slashes wings in excitement) McBoo: Nightwolf, you and me. Let's get rollin'. Nightwolf: Yeah! Let's get that duck! McBoo: (Laughs) Nightwolf: What?! It's the challenge!! ML: Well, looks like the only one left is Fire Master... Fire Master: I hate you all... ML: ...So, I guess you'll be teaming up with Steel... Steel: Woah, woah, woah!! Hold up!! Why do I'' always have to compete in these challenges?! I signed up to be a host, not a dead man - I mean competitor!! ML: Sorry, Steel. That's just the way it's gotta' be... Steel: NO! Y'know what? NO!! YOU are doing this challenge!! ML: No!!! I'm a producer, Steel! I could have you fired for... (Steel pushes ML into Fire Master and everybody leaves) ''In the Fandemo Woods... Heart: Wanna' make out? PKB: (Lightly pushes Heart away) I would, baby, but we've gotta' win a challenge for once. Making out can wait. (They both pause and look at each other for about 10 seconds, then start laughing really hard) PKB: (Laughing) Hahahahaahahahaahaah!!! NOT making out during a challenge!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!! Heart: (Also laughing) Haahahahahaahahaah!!! You're funny, babe! Haha!! C'mere... (PKB and Heart go into a hollow part of a nearby tree and start making out) Where YE and Tulip are... Tulip: Alright, babe, time to find that golden duck! YE: Yup! (Tulip & YE run through the woods until stumbling upon an envelope nailed to a tree) YE: (Picks the note up) Tulip: (Reading it aloud) The duck lies in the muck. Tulip: Oh! They must mean that the duck is in the old marsh! C'mon! (The two run to the old marsh) Tulip: I, uh, don't see anything... except lots of mud. (YE turns and wades into the marsh.) YE: Yup! (YE picks up the duck, and turns around.) (Tulip is nowhere to be seen.) YE: ...yup? (Tulip walks out from behind a bush.) Tulip: I'm, uh. Right here. Oh, good... you found it. (YE and Tulip walk back to the edge of the forest.) Tulip: We found it! YE: Yup! (The others are wandering out of the forest, looking disappointed.) Steel: Good job. Let's head back to the mansion. Pesh: You're forgetting something. Steel: Mmm? Pesh: The Almost-Killer. That yellow eyed man gave ML his location, but no one's done anything about it! ML: *yawn* Too lazy. Pesh: ...DUDE. WILL THE ALMOST KILLER BE DEFEATED ONCE AND FOR ALL? (dramatic music) To be continued! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Episodes